The Day I Snuck Into a World Meeting
by Sketch08
Summary: A fan sneaks into a world meeting, critiquing some people, before revealing her true reason for showing up. (Crappy summary is crappy, request from Saileena, first Germany x Italy, cut me some slack, ahaha...rated T because I'm paranoid, cover picture not mine)


**A/N: This was a request from SAILEENA! (Sorry girl, I seriously tried) I tried to keep in retrospect what everyone might ask, but I tried, so let's just see how this goes:**

She cornered her way around the conference building, looking around to make sure no one saw her as she entered. It was likely that the countries had already started their meeting, so this would be easy, if according to plan.

She made her way into the building, freezing when she heard footsteps. Happily, they were no where nearby, so she continued to go where she thought they'd be. Eventually she came upon a room with huge double doors. Yup, this was it. She quickly opened one door and moved along the side of the wall over to a large plant. She was actually pretty shocked no one had seen her yet, but they were arguing as usual so maybe it wasn't too odd.

Of course after she thought this she was spotted.

"Hey, you! Who are you?!" An angry voice yelled over. Britain.

"Oh, oh! It is just a girl! Bella, bella, ciao ve~!" Italy waved.

She sighed and stepped out from behind the plant, waving slightly. Either way, she had a lot to accomplish today, so being embarrassed about being caught would have to wait.

"Hey Italy!" She called.

"Hey, vhat are you doing here, this meeting is for countries, not random humans!" Germany gruffly stated.

"I asked a question!" Britain walked up, glaring.

"Don't get your eyebrows in a twist, I'm just a fan." She glared back.

"You are not from a western nation, are you?" China asked.

"Actually, I'm from-"

"Hey dudes, guess what?! I just saw this movie, and we seriously need to come up for a plan for the zombie outbreak!" America stormed in.

"-that guy." She pointed to America.

"Oh, I feel bad for you." Japan softly said.

"I'm also from Eyebrows over there." She pointed to Britain.

"Wait, who's that?" America pointed.

She sighed.

"Everyone sit down and shut up for a second!" She called out.

Everyone kind of paused.

"Thanks. Now, I'm here because I'm a fan, and a few of my other friends had questions for you, and it would be totally awesome if you'd answer them. I'd also like to point some things out, if you don't mind." She concluded, grinning.

"She reminds me of Germany." Japan whispered to China, who simply nodded.

"Okay, first off-"

"What gives you the right to just storm in here and-"

"Oh my god Britain, we'll start off with you: Calm the fuck down!" She said, walking over to the island nation, a few nations snickering.

"Excuse me?!" He growled.

"You're excused. Look, all you ever do it act like the green trash can guy from Sesame Street, The Grouch. Take a chill pill; take some Prozac, whatever but seriously…." She patted his shoulder.

"How dare you!" He yelled.

"Indoor voices please." She smiled.

He scoffed and sat back in his chair.

"Ohonon, Britain just got told off by a girl!" France laughed Prussia and Spain joining in.

She walked over to those three.

"Prussia, you're AWESOME, I love you! Spain, I actually don't know a bunch about you, despite all the fanfictions you're in." She laughed.

"Fanwhatnow?" He raised an eyebrow.

"And France, you need to stop having sexual dreams about China, it's creepy." She nodded.

"You do that?!" China wailed.

"Oui." France admitted.

"I'm not sure I like that!" China crossed his arms.

"Well, it's done." France shrugged.

She then slowly walked over to China and grabbed his arm off the table, pushing the sleeve down to reveal his hand and nodded.

"What are you doing?" China asked.

"Oh, I wasn't sure you had hands up until this point, we've never seen you show them, so I was making sure." She giggled.

"It is ancient Chinese way to dress like this, do not disgrace us." China pouted. With that she put his hand back down.

She then happily skipped over to Italy and Germany, as if she were expecting something.

"Vhat, vhy are you smiling like zat?" Germany asked.

"Okay, so, long story short, I had this one friend named Saileena, and she kinda wanted a short story written about you guys, but I've never done one of those, and I don't know your characters, so I'm just going to do this here!" She grinned.

"Aw, hear that Ludwig, people see us as a couple ve~!" Italy leaned on his shoulder.

"Get off Italy, we are not a couple!" Germany shoved his off.

Italy then began pouting and lowered his head.

"Ah, no, don't cry, please…" Germany reached out and touched his shoulder. He hated it when he cried…

"B-But you don't like us as a couple Germany! I thought you did, you even kissed me once! Granted you were taller than me, which kind of pissed me off, but still!" Italy sighed.

"Italy, is zat why you never tried to escape?" Germany asked.

"Ve~ of course! What other reason did I have? You're strong, and handsome, and you always save me when I need help. You're like my hero Ludwig; I don't know what I'd do with out you!" Italy looked up at the stronger nation, who was now blushing.

"Awwww, that's adorable!" France clapped.

"Shut up dude, you're gonna ruin their moment!" America said, shoving him.

"I-I didn't know you felt that way Feliciano…To be honest, I have always cared about you too. I never really wanted you to escape. Plus, when you wrote that song for me, which was really nice…" Germany trailed.

"So does that mean we can be a couple!?" Italy looked excited, the other countries now leaning in to hear the conversation, Hungary and Japan pulling out their cameras.

"Yes, I suppose it does." Germany smiled.

"Yay! Ve~ can I kiss you now, Ludwig?" Italy smiled.

"Feli, we're at a meeting, I'm not sure how appropriate that i-" Germany got cut of as Italy ignored him and stood up, crawling in his lap and kissing him.

Hungary nudged Japan who nodded and both began snapping pictures as Germany ran his hands up and down Italy as they kissed on the chair, Italy humming happily.

Germany then noticed Italy was trying to undo the buttons on his suit.

"F-Feli, we can't do zat right now, vait until we get home." Germany said.

"Aw, fine. But it's happening, ve~." Italy said, getting off on him and sitting back in the chair to the left.

"Well, I'm going to go burn my eyes now, bye." Romano said casually as he stood and left, waving with a bored expression.

She then smiled.

"MY MISSION IS COMPLETE!" She screamed happily and jumped off the table she was standing on, heading for the door.

"Vait, you're just leaving?" Germany asked.

"Yup! I got what needed. Sketchy is out, PEACE!" With that she left, slamming the doors closed behind her.

All the countries stayed silent.

"So, if you guys are really going to do it, can Japan and I watch and take pictures?" Hungary asked

Germany frowned.

"No you can not."

**A/N: IM A FAILUREEEEE! So sorry Saileena, I tried. I hope I at least didn't fail tremendously. Thanks guys, this was written for fun and for a friend, so please don't flame me! Thank you sirs! I kinda don't care if you wanna review for this or not, take your pick. I love ya'!**


End file.
